Behind The Camera
by Vampiratelady
Summary: Some short cute drabbles about the changes this infectious disease called love wrought disaster of the best kinds. And the heart-shapped arrows will strike when you least expected it. ;D
1. Men And Women

Disclaimer: Don't owe anything for profit. Just for pleasure.

Author's Note: These are just a collection of short drabbles about how the characters in The Ugly Truth struggle in vain to prove each other wrong in the topic of L.O.V.E. I'll write more Mike-Abby one shots, of course! :) I know you love them as well as I do.

* * *

**Men And Women**  
_"Love and war are the same thing, and stratagems and policy are as allowable in the one as in the other." -Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_

_

* * *

_

The office roused up with the booming cackle of people quarreling, papers rustling, telephones ringing. These were the same routines the news establishment of Sacramento went through each day. But none had thought that among these things they ll be grown used to say-

"Here they go again," Larry said behind a newspaper, whistling a tune.

"Ah, Lovers spat. What is it this time, dear?" Georgia said as nonchalantly beside her husband, stirring coffee, one for her and her husband.

"You know." He shrugged, peaking like a sullen father from his papers. He didn t answer for a moment and chuckled, dismissing the subject lightly and said, "I ve actually never seen those two agree on something."

"If you haven't caught them kissing." She said matter-of-factly without look at him.

"Caught?" He eyed his wife. "Or were you simply spying them?"

"Tell me, aren t you curious how those two actually-" Georgia paused at the grin at her husband face, shuddering at the familiar way it resembled Mike s when he knew something she, or rather, women couldn t get. But it seeing it on her husband face, the pleasing effect from Mike didn t go along the same with him. It seems her husband was getting the contagious so-called manly instinct for her own comfort.

"Well, husband?"

"Well, wife?" He said too sweetly that she almost choked on her coffee.

Georgia tensely put the cup away and looked at her husband. The expression on his face couldn t be mistaken, and quite difficult was it to keep hers innocent. "Well, aren t you-"

"Just let Mike and Abby fight like parrots for as long as they want. I'll not have my wife thinking of other people's kisses." Larry jerked her against his side and leaned close to her ear. "If you have so much of a free time dallying with affairs that's not of your own. Why not hear what I have in mind?"

"Smart-ass." She turned, a saucy smile on her face as she whispered, "Why don t you show me instead?"

She'll let the matter drop, because, after all, there were times when a man was too willing to be undone by a woman.

* * *

AU: It's rather short, but this is just the prelude. Mike and Abby is next. Hope you guys doesn't mind giving me an insight to your opinions, criticisms, reviews? Voice 'em out! :) Err...I mean type them. :)


	2. Kiss The Trouble Away

Disclaimer: They can't be mine as hard as I nag my tooth fairy, not that I am teethless already. :]

Author's Note: I appreciate the review/s. Now, you know what to do from here! Read and Review!

* * *

**Kiss The Trouble Away****  
**

"_A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know." ~Mistinguett_

_

* * *

  
_

"Women." Mike Chadway stood tall, a bawdy intimidating scowl on his face as he for once contemplated his presumption of the delicate specie before him.

Abby Richter, a woman of sensuality, but nonetheless a pagan queen who was more pushy than all the females in his family combined. She met him measure for measure among other things that he would gladly prove in his bed. Although, of course, his chance at the moment was rather trim. He might have to work on that later.

"Men. Mike, are creatures full of awful sense of reasoning. And you are the worst of them." Abby crossed her arms and looked at him from head to toe with a chilling calmness and enough haughtiness, but her intent perusal faltered as she took in the bulging muscles at his chest and arms, a delicate red flushed her face and neck.

He grinned, boldly letting her know that he noticed her blush. And to further embarrass her, Mike shrugged his clothes and tipped his chin up, managing an innocent look. "Are you quite done admiring my, ah -form- dearie?"

Abby raised her eyes to him and scowled a scowl that resembled a very- displeased tigress. It seems she had known better than to comment to that, seeing it would further his ego. And so she resolved to her ignoring tactics. And he knew much better that it'll just take a little pushing and she would be spitting fire in his face.

"You know what, Abby?" He started just as she was whirling around him. Well, that's rather quick.

"I think perhaps we're discussing something about me sleeping in here…" Her voice shrunk lower, realizing her mistake, "without you knowing it? Again." She shouldn't have brought the topic up.

"It's good that you remind me, love, I would have continued with my reminding you something else entirely."

"Why don't we just relieve it, then?" She slowly placed her hands against his chest and ran them up around his neck just to be stopped by his hands.

"No, I'm afraid that won't work today."

"Really?" Before she could further emphasize, Mike clasped her hands in his and put it around his neck himself, holding onto them tightly. He's not about to risk her wandering hands do him completely and let her claim victory. Na-a, Mike Chadway won't be easily beaten in this game.

"Abby," He started, feeling goose bumps as she teased the hair at his nape. "What?"

"Stop doing that!" He growled. She smiled even more. Oh, but heaven! Mike started to pull her hands, attempting to wrap her entire arms around him and be done with it. God, but the woman could be a temptress when she wanted and a total control-freak when she doesn't.

"Ah, guys you're still arguing?" He heard someone, alright. Least of all his expectations…

"No, Joy, we're actually done discussing." She smiled broadly, ignoring Mike's glare.

"I see you've lost the bet, eh?" He grinned at the assistant producer's caught-in-the-act look at the same time blocking Abby's near critical knee and saving himself and his future generation.

"Yes, but it's truly coincidental that I've ran up on you guys."

Mike narrowed his eyes. A moment passed before he grinned at her and reached for the desk behind him, shoving a suspicious looking mirror face down. He said, "Now that you've said that, why don't you do just that? We'll appreciate it very much."

"We? No, I think that- No, Joy, don't leave just yet!" Abby cried and almost tripped themselves as she jerked at her hands that were being stone-gripped by his calloused ones.

"Now, where were we?"

The question was left unanswered as Abby found herself swept off her feet, kissed and terribly pleased that the discussion was finally over. Good job, Abby.

Joy went out in the hall and into the office.

Every people stopped dead on their work. Silence ensued as a question in itself.

"He found out the mirror."

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's rather wicked of them to do and spy on those two love birds. But one can't help but be curious especially when it's about Mike Chadway. And one can't help but nag Abby Richter about everything. You guys can tell me anything about this chapter. And hey, I'll point out and reveal this 'discussion' thing that they've been arguing about on the next chapter. So wait for more! :D


	3. Hide and Seek in The Bottle

Disclaimer: You know the trend the already :)

Author's Note: Okay, I've done this one when I was on the bus on my way to Laguna. I've typed it on my mobile phone. This story actually took me six hours to finish because it's really hard to think of some words without a thesaurus you could rely on. I've been deprived of internet and computer for more than a week but I guess I couldn't resist not writing anything at all. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Hide And Seek in The Bottle**

_"Women have a wonderful instinct about things. They can discover everything except the obvious." - Oscar Wilde_

_

* * *

_

"Y-you know, John?" Mike Chadway's voice came loose as a whisper, slurred by the apparent drunkenness and love sickness.

"What?" The said reporter said as he took another pour of beer in each of their cups, but was stopped by his very drunk companion by snatching the bottle, finishing its entire content with a long drink.

"She's totally hopeless." He finally answered with a sigh that sounded almost a belch.

John looked around the bar and sent him a puzzled look while narrowing his one eye. "Which?"

"Were talking about one. Not many!" He bellowed and showed him two of his fingers, swaying and shaking them in front of him as if it was the most absurd thing he had seen.

"Are you quite sure? I think that's--- four?"

"Are you stupid? It's--

"No, we're just drunken stupid. There's a difference."

"No, it's just you. Well, that explains why you have (hiccup) three heads." He laughed and tried to point at the moving heads. Irritated, he tried to swat them which nearly threw John off his seat. "That'll probably freak the living crap out of your dear-ol wife seeing that she'll have to kiss with three big heads. She'll make quite a record, I wager." Laughing and dozing, he smacked the back of his friend. In doing so, the bottle spilled all over the table and on the floor, earning another laugh.

"You know what I'll wager, Mike?" John pointed to him, grinning madly.

"You look stupid." He said back.

"So are you, man!"

"Yeah, so are we."

"Will you stop changing the topic? It's irritating."

"Ye meticulous boor, be thankful that you and I are too drunk—

"We ain't drunk enough until this entire bar is dessert-dry!"

"Stop doing that will you?!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT!"

The two reporters laughed, slapping each other's shoulder that would have earned a few black marks.

Abby Richter crossed her legs and wiggled herself closer to the seats of the two drunken men, trying not to be seen as she leaned her ears up in the short space she could only reach to hear what they're talking about. "Ugh, those two are—

"I know," Justin, the bartender, said and rolled his eyes. "And don't bother, they know it already." Taking a glass from the counter, he offered a half filled to her with a smile.

"My girl." He nodded to the bottle and then looked at her. "Why not enjoy the game, eh?"

"Good thinking. I'll probably end up sprawled all over the table by the next few minutes. I know you have victimized girls with that offer." She narrowed her eyes at him and took a long sip from the glass.

"That'll be gameover then?" He replaced her glass with his vodka, pointing with his lips at the corner where her mission impossible was sitting. "He'll probably lock you up a year when he sees you like that."

"Maybe he'll do the opposite, seeing that he clearly dislike my 'control-freak' nature." She said and quoted with her fingers.

"He likes you like that. I've never seen you so red with smokes coming out of your ears in my entire life before."

"Thank you so much for your keen observation. But—

"Hey, hey, hey." Placing his palms up in defense, Justin snatched the drink from her hands. "Don't you start 'that' on me."

"Hey, Justin Boy! Stop talking to yourself and clean this big mess up." Mike Chadway's sultry voice thundered across the room, shrugging an unconscious John off his shoulder all the while muttering something incoherent under his breath. "Go-down-on-your-knees my ass…."

"Justin, I probably have to go. He'll look for me." Abby whispered, crawled toward the back door

"Right," Justin tapped his hat, smiling and shaking his head at her departing dierrie. "Good luck and all, Ma'am."

Then her phone rang.

Mike was already on his way out when he heard a familiar tone. "What?" He took his phone away from his ear and put it back again.

"Justin! My bag! Over there!" Abby threw her shoe at the said man's head, almost hitting it squarely on the back.

"So much for a good luck, eh?"

"Hurry before we end up killing each other here in this place!" She whispered vehemently, frantically ducking behind a table as Mike headed her way and grabbed for the bag as it travelled across the floor.

"Maybe." Justin peeked around the corner where she had gone off to see the door already swinging open. "Some other time?" He turned back towards the counter and brought his most sincerely lying smile. "Mike, what can I do for you? Another wine?"

"No. But is Abby—

"Mike!" The door opened as Abby Richter walked in. "I know you'll be here." She went up to him and stopped a few steps, holding up a hand to cover his diving lips. "Drinking."

"I thought I heard your phone---

"Oh, I was just passing by outside." Sending a glare at the counter, her fingers still shook at her attempt to fix his collar. "and decided to see if you're here. That's all."

"Let's go home-" He stopped, frowning at her feet, and took one smooth leg in his big hands.

"Where the hell is your other shoe?"

TVC

* * *

Author's Note: I've left you guys in anticipation once again. I didn't made the lover's quarrel in chapter two clear. But I'll give the situation if in any case you guys can't follow the story. Abby started to sleep in her office when she took long hours of overtime. And Mike is worried because... that'll be next. In this chapter, he had gotten himself drunk thinking of what to do about it with John's unhelpful attempt at advice as you have read. Thank you and have a nice day/evening.


	4. Kisses and Jelly

Author's note: I know I've been a meanie and had uploaded or updated nothing for a long time. I forgot my password in this account because I have not been using it for months after my dad had an accident and when I tried to get back on writing I could not log in nor was I inspired to write after what had happened to my father. I sincerely regret it. But I'll be uploading and updating my stories whenever I have time. So enjoy. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: There's nothing to owe. Just this story, and I don't get a pinch of money from writing it.

Chapter Four

Kisses and Jelly

Abby looked at the sky, idly tracing the stars as she leaned heavily against Mike. They were outside near the lake, lying naked.. almost naked on the back of his truck. She wore a jacket but zipped only the edge, concealing her hips and glory while he wore only his socks because it was too damned cold except that the rest of his body shared heat with her as he put his arms around her.

They fought almost about anything. Sometimes he would challenge her til she burst from annoyance. Other times he paid no attention to her insults and cut off her protests with kisses and silken caresses that left her breathless. He had been ruthless, leaving no skin unkissed, touching her with gentleness and wickedness as she begged him to cease his teasing. After both of them were on the edge of their control did he finaly gave in to her cries and plea by thoroughly taking her until she felt her insides melt.

"Hmm. You smell good." She arched her neck as he kissed and nipped at her flesh. "Give me your mouth.. open.." And she let him, not having any strength left to protest. Not that she would. He commanded her senses and she felt the pull of desire once again. But she had to talk to him. She knew now when he dearly delighted in thwarting her train of thought.

"Mike."

"Yeah, baby?" No sound came from her. God, how her brain stopped functioning when he called her that. And how wanton she had became since they started a relationship. She thought his sexual appetite would have decreased by now but instead it honed to a persistent ache she was both flustered and frightened at his hunger for her.

"Do we really have to go to that interview?" She mumbled remembering who she will face the next day. The rival company he applied at, just to spite her, had demanded that they take his and her actions to the court. Although, Mike had talked with the president. And to her complete astonishment, they withold the case. Under one condition. She and Mike would have to attend a live interview. She scowled. That would kick their rival's ratings to the top of Mount Everest.

"I have to go. I have work tomorrow. Papers to do. Hysterical fans to calm.." Mike laughed. "And, an interview to take care of. God, I've never been in a live interview thanks to someone." Mike chuckled at her sarcasm, his breath softly blowing against the wet skin that he kissed, making her shiver.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She snorted at that. "I find that quite hard to believe." But Mike was paying her no attention.. or rather what she was saying for he seems so absorbed in rattling her nerves.

He pushed a lock away from her shoulder and proceeded to trace small wet kisses along her throat, his hands began to wander along her front. And she grasped them tightily before she totally lose her senses. But Mike seemed to have read it differently, like a challenge, and god how she loved it. Slowly, achingly he nibbled on her earlobe, making her moan and start those sounds she knew he loved to hear.

"Mike!" She gasped, feeling his hands underneath her jacket. It seems H

her hands had a mind of their own because she pressed them over his wandering hands. And oh dear, underneath she wasn't wearing anything. He had ripped off another shirt. "We have to talk, damn it, stop distracting me." She hissed as he finally found the peaks of her breasts.

"But you love it, darlin."

"Yes.. yes." He laughed throatily at her words. "No, Mike. When I say talk, I mean talk." He pinched her nipples hard she nearly leapt from his arms.

"What darlin'?" He whispered against her ear.

When she didn't answer, he slid his hand between her thighs. Heavens.."Yes. Again. Do it again.. yes, please." She strained against his hands.

He smiled and whispered against her lips, "Now that's more like it. Keep talking.."

And she did after he had yanked her around to face him and pulled her legs tight around his waist. Grinning wildly at her words, Mike whispered, "Now scream for me, baby."


End file.
